The present invention relates to a parking system for a vehicle provided with a clutch such as a fluid clutch or an electromagnetic power clutch, which is disengaged while the engine of the vehicle is off.
In such a vehicle provided with the above described clutch, even if any one of gears in the transmission is engaged with another gear, there is no parking brake effect because of disengagement of the clutch. Therefore, generally, a system for mechanically locking the transmission system in a parking position of a shift lever is provided in such a vehicle. Such a system is disclosed in Japanese laid open patent application No. 52-121225. The disclosed system is provided with a mechanism for supporting a lock mechanism on a transmission case or housing. Consequently, the construction becomes complicated.